Time's Wobbly and Wibbly
by The Doctor's Dragon
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor appears at Hogwarts, whats the worst that could happen.


As Harry and Hermione made their way back up the stairs to the Hospital wing after saving Sirius, they heard an odd sound. It was more of a mixture of sounds, nails on a chalk board, a vacuum, a washing machine, and maybe a plane engine coming from above them in the hall. They made their way up the last few steps and watched as a vintage police box was materializing in front of them.

The sound continued as the blue box slowly became more tangible, until it finally had fully materialized with a thump and what sounded like a very large switch being flipped. The door to the box opened and both kids stared at the face of a man wearing a suit jacket, jeans, suspenders, Chuck's, and a Bow tie. His hair wasnt short, it was parted to the left and had whisps loosely making it a mess. He smiled widely at them.

"Hello, where am I then?" He asked," this smells like earth but there's a new smell, it smells like it's everywhere. Who are you?"

"Hello sir, I'm Harry and you're at Hogwarts, how did you get this device into the castle, you can't have magically appeared, there are spells in place Dumbledore told us about them." Harry answered, confused and ready to take this intruder on.

"What is that in your hand? Is it similar to mine?" The man pulled out a metallic looking wand and pointed it at Harry, it splayed wide in the front and made a whirring sound as the tip lit up green. "No that can't be right, you are dead, but you're not dead. Garry you said?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. And this is..."

"Right right Harry, Harry why do you read as dead. You look fine, do you feel fine?" The doctor interrupted.

"Well, I guess, I feel a bit sad. We went back in time..."

"You went back in time?" The doctor interrupted again, "You could have died in the past but broken a paradoxical timeline. Hmm, this is interesting, you're going to need to tell me everything that you two did in the past."

"Harry I don't trust him," Hermione began. Looking sideways at the eccentric man in the blue police box.

"You don't need to trust me love, I'm only here because my TARDIS brought me, help me fix whatever she wants me to fix and I'll gladly be away from here. I have a date with a doctor on Mars I really must get to." The man interrupted her. "Please, chop chop."

The two explained that they had saved two lives, and changed the present, they would be turning the necklace around their necks three times in about 10 minutes and all the memories they would have as they left would not have happened. They were about to explain the close encounter to their past selves on their way back here when the phone inside the box began ringing.

"Since when does a police box get incoming calls?" Hermione asked, looking at the man trying to see inside his box.

"I'll be right back" the man said, slamming the door. Hermione turned to Harry and looked at him sternly.

"What if he's from the Department of Magical Law Enforcment? I could easily be expelled for this, I explained how risky this was to you when we first went back in time." The door opened behind them and the man popped his head out.

"Risky indeed. You see, People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect. But actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey… stuff. So if you unravel that ball, you can affect many things, like my TARDIS. Listen, that was the doctor I mentioned, she really hates when I'm late, so I will be right back. Don't go anywhere."

He closed the door and the sounds they had heard when coming up the stairs started again as the box began to leave this plane of existence. It had hardly been gone 15 seconds before it began to reappear. The two students looked at eachother, in awe of what they were seeing and the odd events that were capping a very odd night.

The man popped his head out, his attire had changed, he wore a different jacket and pants, his bow tie was skewed a bit, but he wore the same shoes. "Still here then? Wonderful. I read a book about you Harry, I have a question though. What's a Gryffindor?"

"It's a house at this school, it's my house, there are Ravenclaw..." Harry began to explain before the man interrupted him.

"Yes I know the houses, and your friend Hermione here is also a Gryffindor, but what is it. Is it a door made out of a Griffin? Is it a door inside of a Griffin? Is it the door to find all the Griffins? I'm intrigued."

Harry looked at the man confused. He'd said he read a book about him, where? How did he know Hermione's name? He'd cut him off before he could introduce her earlier. This was becoming a bit scary and both students looked at eachother before Hermione began, "well Godric Gryffindor was a founder and it's his last name."

"Well last names have to come from somewhere. Mister potter here is a clay worker. You, you are a farmer..." He looked off into space and seemed deep in thought.

"Where's the sorting hat?" The man continued, leaving the door of his blue Police box to shut behind him as he walked towards them to the stairs. "I'd like to be a Ravenclaw. I'll see you around." He waved to them as he walked off down the stairs and started humming "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts."

The two looked at eachother and heard the bells chime, the sign Dumbledore had said to be ready to come back to the hospital wing at. And they ran to make it there in time, leaving the police box where it stood, and forgetting about the conversation they had just had in their haste to not get into trouble.


End file.
